New Town High
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall is on New Town High.


**A/N enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kendall's Pov**

I was with my girlfriend, and I got the call. Gustavo told the guys and I that we were going to guest star on New Town High. I mean I just don't want my girlfriend to get jealous. She has always been jealous of Jo. My girl asked, "What did Gustavo want?"

I said, "He told me that I was starring in New Town High with the guys."

She said, "I hope you don't have to kiss Jo."

I said, "I like you don't worry."

Truth be told I didn't know how she would take it if I had to kiss Jo. I mean I still liked Jo, and I kind of wanted to kiss her. I said, "You can come with me to see that everything is fake."

I grabbed her hand and walked towards the studio of New Town High. As soon as I walked in I hear, "Kendall." It's Jo who squealed that. I turned to look, and I said, "Hi Jo."

Jo came up and hugged me. I hugged her loosely because Jess was here. I whispered, "Jo I miss you."

I pulled away, and said, "So any idea on what guy I am playing."

Jo said, "Ah yes, you are playing my love interest in the show, your character's name is Casey. I don't know the last name, but we meet when you come to New Town High, and then we all go to the beach, after Drake and I get into a huge argument, we hang out, and we have four to seven make outs, and two light peck on the lips."

Jess was trying not to get mad. I said, "Cool. I'll see you on the set."

I walked away with Jess. Jess looked at me and said, "I know she still has feelings for you, and I just don't want to lose you."

I said, "Jess, you won't, I'll still love you."

I kissed her forehead. I mean I love Jess, but I also love Jo. I couldn't believe Jo, I mean she looked WOW. I went with Jess to my dressing room. I got my script, and my costumes were in there. I kissed her, and said, "Jo and I may have had a thing, but I like you, not her."

Jo called my room, and said, "Kendall we have a scene in 10, we need to put on first scene clothes."

I said, "Okay."

I hung up, and I said, "Jess I have to go to set." I kissed her, and she said, "Okay, I'll miss you."

I left, and I met up with Jo. She was wearing the athlete jacket from New Town High, with these nice jeans that fit her well. I don't know why I let her go. I wrapped my arm around her, and she said, "So "Casey" how goes it."

I said, "Great "Rachael" because I'm with you."

Jo said, "So today's scene is when I first meet you."

I said, "Yeah when I first met you, I was kind of shocked. I had never seen anyone like you."

Jo said, "When I saw you I didn't think anyone had eyebrows that big."

We got there, and they said, "Okay, so Casey and Rachael you meet at New Town High. Casey you are acting as a bad boy who walks in and hits on her."

_Entering the TV world_

Rachael is against the lockers talking to Megan. Casey walks in, and walks up to Rachael and puts his hand on the lockers. Casey says, "Hi I'm Casey and I think you are beautiful."

Rachael said, "Hi Casey I'm Rachael, thank you very much."

Casey asked, "So princess, do you have a mate?"

Rachael said, "Yes I do in fact, his name is Drake, and he is over there."

Casey goes up to Drake, and says, "Rachael's mine."

Drake says, "No she's my girlfriend, and she probably won't even like you."

I said, "Really."

I walked up to Rachael, and made out with her. I passionately kissed her, until Rachael pulled away, and said, "I'm with Drake, Casey."

_End of TV world_

Jett said, "Kendall I didn't know you were a good actor."

Jo said, "Kendall I think we did great."

I said, "Thanks Jett, and Jo you were amazing."

We did the scene one more time, and then it was Jo's and Megan's scene. I watched, as they acted.

_Entering the TV world _

Rachael: Megan, I mean I'm conflicted, I love Drake, but Casey is so perfect. I think Casey is the total bad boy.

Megan: Casey is hot, but you and Drake have been an item for two years.

Rachael: wait you like Casey don't you.

Megan: yeah I do, he is so tall, and has the spikiest hair.

Rachael: I will let you have him. I'll try not to take him from you, but I cannot control how he feels.

Megan: I think he likes you, because he wouldn't just kiss you.

Rachael: Well I'm late for class.

_End of TV world_

Jo and Megan said good job to each over again. I walked up to Jess, and said, "Hey Jess, see it's all acting, it's fake."

Jess said, "As long as she knows you're mine."

I said, "Jess babe, I love you mot her."

Jo came up to us, and I asked, "Jo do they need me?"

Jo said, "Yeah, you need to get into scene three clothes."

I said, "Okay."

Jess pecked me on the lips, and I looked at Jo, and she looked hurt. I left after I got changed. I walked out with Jo, and asked, "So what's going on in this scene?"

Jo said, "Rachael confronts Casey about liking her, and he just constantly flirts with her, and kisses her."

I said, "That's good, I get to kiss you."

Jo asked, "Kendall why did we break up?"

I said, "Well you went to New Zealand, and Jess asked me out. I said yes, because I felt bad, then I started to date her to get my mind off of you. Then you came back, and I didn't want her to think she was some rebound, so I couldn't say yes to you when you asked me out again."

Jo said, "Oh."

_Entering the TV world_

Casey: So Rachael, you wanted to talk to me.

Rachael: Yeah, I think my friend Megan likes you.

Casey: But Rachael I like you.

Casey caresses her face, and then grabs her waist.

Casey: Rachael, we would be perfect together, you and me.

Rachael: Casey you are sweet, and very attractive, but I don't like you like that.

Casey: How about now?

Casey Slowly kisses Rachael. He pulls away, and kisses her neck.

Rachael: Casey, you are an amazing guy, but I'm with Drake.

Casey: But Rachael, I can be a better guy than Drake, can he be a better man than me, can he show you all the finer things in life, can he make you feel like you are the number one girl in the world?

Rachael: Casey, I like you, but Megan likes you as well, and I am with Drake. Drake loves me, and I cannot just break Megan's heart. Maybe next time.

_End of TV world_

I said, "So do we have to do a retake, or are we all set."

Jo said, "All set."

She said, "Kendall, you really had to give me a hickey. Now I have to go back to the make up department."

She left, and I went to see Jess. Jess said, "You really gave her a hickey."

I said, "Jess, babe, I had to. It's what the producers wanted."

Jess asked, "But isn't it a kid's television show?"

I said, "Not really it is a teens show, and teens have seen much worse."

_Entering TV world_

Drake: Rachael, I don't think it is going to work out anymore.

Rachael: Drake why?

Drake: Rachael, I saw you with him.

Rachael: Drake there were no feelings on my end, I like you.

Drake: Yeah no.

Rachael: So you're saying we're over.

Drake: Yeah. Goodbye Rachael.

Rachael: Drake No!

_End of TV world_

Jo came over and said, "Kendall scene five clothes."

I was wearing a blue v-neck with green bathing suit, and black shades. I also had black flip flops.

Jo looked beautiful with her black and pink polka dot bikini with a white dress over. I had got set up. Jo was lying in the sand crying.

_Entering TV world_

Casey: Rachael, what's wrong?

Rachael: Drake broke up with me, because you kissed me.

Casey: Rachael I'm sorry.

Rachael: don't be, he was getting too possessive, and he wouldn't like it when I did this.

Rachael moves closer to Casey, straddling him, and using her hands to run up and down his chest. Casey had let her play for a minute or two.

Casey: I don't know why he doesn't like that, because having a beautiful girl like you play with my chest, makes me fall in love with you even more.

Casey grabs her butt and then kisses her.

Casey stands up, and picks Rachael up, and brings her to the water, and drops her in.

Rachael: Casey!

They splash for a little bit and then Casey carried Rachael to the sand again, and he gently placed her on the ground. Casey then grabs a hold of Rachael, and makes out with her. She slides his shirt off, and he kisses down her neck, and takes off her white dress, and as they make out, you can hear Casey's groans. All of a sudden, Rachael shifts her hands to his bathing suit tie, and unties it.

_End of TV world_

I pull my shirt back on, and tie the shorts. They have to do a retake to use camera C. I can see Jess seething. I mean it must be hard to see your lover almost go at it with his/her ex. Jo said, "Kendall I feel bad for Jess, I mean you guys are dating, and she has to see us almost have sex on camera."

I said, "Jo don't worry, she will be fine."

I said, "I kind of got a boner in the last scene."

Jo said, "Kendall you're too funny. We have an even worse scene later."

I thought another smutty scene with Jo, I could get used to this. Jo and I got set up to re shoot this scene. After we finished, I went into the ocean to get rid of my little friend. I said, "Jo this reminds me of a date we had, and I dropped you into the water, because you were laughing at me for liking Jenny Tinkler."

Jo continued, "Yeah I was wearing a white dress."

I said, "I covered you up with my towel."

Jo said, "Yeah but it was all wet."

I said, "Yeah I wrapped you in my towel because I didn't want any guys to get even a glimpse of what was mine, and I wanted to show you by making out with you after I got you all to myself."

Jess looked at us with anger, so I just said, "Well finish this later."

I then went back to the hair section with Jo. I had to get ready for this next scene. It's when Megan comes up to me after Rachael and I almost have it, and Rachael leaves for a minute.

_Entering TV world_

Casey is panting so badly, he is sweating, and he sucks on Rachael's neck until a slightly purple mark appears. Satisfied with his work, he plays with her breasts, and then he grabs her butt, and starts to hump her again. Rachael pulls apart.

Rachael: Casey, I can't.

Casey: Rachael, babe, what's wrong?

Rachael: Casey, I can't do this to Megan.

Casey: Who is that?

Rachael: My best friend, she likes you and me having sex with you would ruin our friendship.

Casey: Ray, come on baby, I need you now.

Rachael: Casey I can't.

Rachael leaves.

Megan walks in on Casey who has no shirt, and has his wet bathing suit undone.

Megan: Casey.

Casey: Megan.

Megan: So why is Rachael mad?

Casey: I think it's because I made out with her.

Megan: why did you make out with Rachael, she is with Drake?

Casey: He dumped her, and she is smoken hot.

Megan: So you don't like me?

Megan starts to tear up a bit.

Casey: Well I'd say you are cute, and attractive, but I think my friend Austin likes you. I am in love with Rachael.

Megan: Who is Austin?

_End of TV world_

Tracy the producer said, "Okay we will finish this episode tomorrow, when we have Austin come in."

I went to my dressing room to change back into my clothes, and Jo, Jett, Jess and I went back together leaving two cars there. I drove with Jess in the front, and I mean Jett kept on hitting on her, and Jo said, "Okay Jett I don't like you like that."

When we got to the Palm Woods, I heard Jett say, "Yeah you don't like me because of Johnny Eyebrows."

Jess said, "You better not like my man."

Jo said, "Oh I don't."

But what crushed me was that she said it with no lie, no joke, she just blurted it out. I mean I still loved Jo a lot, and I was hoping that by me guest starring in New Town High for a couple of episodes would bring her back to me.

Jett left us, and Jess had to stop by the work out room for a while. I assume she is going to break a punching bag pretending it's Jo. I am with Jo, and I just said, "So Jo, today's scenes were fun."

Jo said, "So you liked making out with me on the beach after I was wrapped in your wet towel?"

I said, "Absolutely, I felt your wet body on mine."

I said, "Jo I know it wasn't scripted to give you that."

I pointed to the hickey on her neck, and she said, "I know but it was so hot."

I said, "Any way, I want to you know get back together with you now, seeing my progress."

Jo said, "I love you. It's just Jess."

I said, "I will get her to dump me."

Jo said, "You really are the most adorable and sweetest guy ever."

Jo just stepped closer to me, and I said, "You don't know how much I missed you in my arms, and not for the cameras."

Jo just leaned into me. I said, "So Jo after that smutty scene."

Jo said, "Kendall it's a bit risky to do."

I just started to slowly kiss her, and then I started to add a little bit of tongue. I started to kiss her cheeks, and her neck, remarking her. I then gave her another 3 hickeys. I went to her hip line, and I held her hips. I had her up against the wall. I heard her moan, and groan as she kissed me. I played with her hem line, and I started to lift her shirt up and I pulled it off. Jo started to feel my chest and abs. I let her roam. She pulled my shirt off after teasing me. I had my sort of new old girlfriend here topless making out with me. I wanted her bad. I steadied her hips, and I started to hump her, and I started to go towards her vagina area. I undid the button, and I unzipped it. I kissed her and I undid her bra clasp, and she immediately pulled away and hid. I said, "Hey baby listen to me, I love you, and I've already seen you topless, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have dated you. I love your body."

I maneuvered her hands, and felt her shiver at the bra coming off. I moved my hands to her breasts, but first I put her hand over my cock area. It was indeed getting hard. Jo then undid my button, and unzipped my jeans. I said, "Babe you are so beautiful, I love you."

I started to kiss her breasts while sliding her shorts off. They clearly showed her ass, and how beautiful her legs are. I just felt her hold my head on her left nipple. I felt her other hand go to my jeans and she slowly started to slide them off. She stopped halfway, and shoved her hand into my boxers and I felt her touch my v-line. So I started to finger her. Jo slid my jeans off, and the only ting left between us was my boxers and her panties. All of a sudden, I see Jess on her phone looking down. I said, "Jo put on your clothes."

I slid my jeans on, and I just held my shirt. Jo got hers on really fast. She just needed help with her bra clasp. I helped her, clasp it, and she slid her shirt on. Jess asked, "Kendall why are you still with her, and with your shirt off?"

I said, "Well I was dropping her off."

Jess said, "Yeah you said that one hour ago."

I said, "Yeah but Katie needed to talk to Jo."

I still had my hard on from Jo, so Jess asked, "So why are you shirtless?"

I said, "Well I was putting it on, but I walked in and Jo accidentally spilled grape juice on it, so I was leaving to get changed, when Jo's dad called, and then I heard that she had to be home. I grabbed the shirt Katie threw at me, and I was about to put it on."

Jo said, "Shoot I have a minute to get home."

I said, "Jess I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

I ran Jo to her apartment, and I asked, "You really didn't have a minute did you?"

Jo said, "No. I just didn't want to be around Jess."

I said, "Yeah well now I can have you all to myself."

I walked inside with Jo, and I called Jess.

Me: Hey babe, sorry I won't be available tonight, I am with Mr. Taylor, and he wants me to stay with him for a while. I don't want to, but I don't want to get killed, so bye.

I hung up, and I threw my phone on the table. I said, "Jo let's finish what we started. I ripped her bra, shirt, and shorts off, and I started to make out with her. Jo had already gotten everything but my boxers off. I got her on the bed, and I straddled her. I said, "I'm going to stick this thing into your pussy. It will make you fucking cum."

Jo asked, "Where did the nice Kendall go, the one who is so gentile?"

I said, "I'm right here baby, but since you are not mine, I need to fuck you as hard as I can, make you ride my cock. I will make you moan and groan, but I will just shove this dick right into your pussy. I want your nice warm center around my nice big dick. I want you to make me shoot cum inside of you and make you grind pelvises with me."

I was humping her, and I was grabbing her ass. I said, "Jo Taylor, let me be your first. I am going to take away your fucking virginity. I will make your bed rock, and I will make you cum, and cum, and cum until you can no longer cum."

**Jo's Pov**

I was kind of scared of this Kendall. I don't know what he would do if I pushed him away. I mean I loved him, and making out with him in front of Jess made me happy. Now I'm kind of scared. I knew this was going to hurt, but hopefully the sweet Kendall, the one I really fell in love with comes back. I was kind of looking forward to giving Kendall a blow job, but after this Kendall appeared, I'm not so sure. I felt Kendall, bite my underwear, and ripped it off. He touched my clit, and said, "So you're already wet from me just being oral. I wonder what would happen if I suck on you."

He spread my legs apart, and said, "Hold my head. I did as told, and he started to kiss up my thighs, and as soon as he got to my center, he licked all around my thighs, and then he grabbed my ass, shoving me into him. I was kind of nervous, but all of a sudden, I felt him lick all over my area. Damn that was hot. He licked and licked. He sucked and sucked. He then slowly nibbled on me. I moaned out his name, and I groaned. He pulled away and said, "Baby you like that?" 

I didn't answer, I was to involved in his boxers, and that little no big thing in his boxers. Kendall said gruffly, "I said, Baby you like that." He got a little more harsh. I just said, "Not enough to satisfy me, but it feels good."

Kendall said, "Just wait I'll make you cum with just my mouth."

Kendall grabbed my ass again, and he started to massage my ass, and he went a little rougher with his mouth. He licked over my clit, and he sucked on it. I started to moan. Kendall played with the hair I had down there. I'm surprised Kendall is like this. This isn't like him. Maybe it is an alter ego. Kendall stuck his tongue into where he would put his penis, and he just started to thrust with his tongue. He pulled out, and he started to roughly nibble. I mean fuck that felt so good. Kendall knows how to satisfy a girl. I just said, "Fuck Kendall, that feels so good." I just moaned as he bit my clit and softly nibbled. All of a sudden, I shot something into his face. Kendall licked it all off.

I was kind of disgusted by it, but I didn't say anything. Kendall said, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be back in your pussy with my hands now.'

My legs were still quivering from that orgasm. Kendall held both of my thighs, and he lifted my thighs up, and looked at my ass. He said, "Looks like my baby has a nice ass. It has all of the right parts. It is a nice big one too. Kendall put my legs down, and looked at my breasts. He said, "Wow a C cup almost a D cup. That's hot." He grabbed my breast and he squeezed it. Kendall then spread my legs apart, and said, "But this pussy is so amazing. It's just like my own fuck center."

He was getting a little bit annoying. I said, "I want the old Kendall."

Kendall said, "Babe I'm still the same, just better, and I can make you cum onto me."

I said, "No I won't go further with you."

Kendall grabbed my legs spread them apart, and shoved his hand in there. He said, "You WILL let me fuck you, even if it takes all fucking night. I will be your first."

I said, "Kendall I want the old Kendall to be my first. I tried to push him away, but he is too strong. Kendall started to throw me around, on the bed, against the wall, and even grabbed my hand and put it up to his boxers. He said, "Feel this. It will be at it's best when it goes into you, if you let me continue." He was already hard. Kendall was a little wet, but when I grabbed it through his boxers, Kendall said, "Babe I want to please you first." Part of the old Kendall was back. Kendall shoved his hand around me. He shoved his fingers into me, and he made a scissoring effect with his index finger and middle. He pulled them out and said, "See this. They will be the most wet when I shove my dick inside you." Kendall kissed me on the mouth, and he shoved his fingers back in. I tried not to focus on his fingers even though they were making me moan against him, I felt Kendall only have his middle finger in. he wiggled it around. He slowly pulled away, and said, "See my middle finger means fuck and my fuck finger in you means I will fuck you." He then stuck his middle finger at me, and he then showed a V with his tongue in the middle.

Kendall went back to kissing me as I came. I then pulled his boxes off. Kendall grabbed my hand and put it on his rock hard cock. I heard him moan a little bit. He said, "Stroke it, it won't bite."

I did as told, and I started to run my fingers over the tip, and I played over the tip for a while. Kendall yelled, "Oh Fuck."

I just felt how hard and warm he was. He was dripping. Kendall then said, "I want you to suck me." Kendall had then switched so he was on the bed. He said, "Now I will suck you as you suck me. I let Kendall at my clit again, and he started to suck. I put his dick in my mouth, and I sucked. I ran my tongue over his tip, and the under part of his shaft. Kendall just pulled out of me, and moaned. I said, "I can't take your cum in my mouth. Kendall said, "Babe you have to."

I got his dick to the back of my throat, and then he shot in me. I spit him out, and he was still shooting out cum. Kendall said, "Jo keep on sucking, I want you to take me in. I want you to taste me. I did as told, and I mean it did taste gross, but I dealt with it. I took his cum down. It got a little chewy at some points. Kendall made me cum into him. Kendall then pulled away from me. He said, "See my cock now, I need to rebuild that so I can shoot the full shit into your pussy."

That meant Kendall being aggressive with me for a while. He then threw me to the bed, and straddled me. He then started to hump me. Kendall rubbed his now jelly dick on me. He rubbed it against my clit. He had touched the tips, and that hurt for a second. I kept moaning. Kendall said, "Jo I like how our tips touch."

That hurt like hell. Kendall touched our tips, and I said, "Babe you're hurting me." Kendall apologized. He then played with my breasts and the nipples erected. Kendall just sucked them until he left hickeys on them. Kendall then squeezed them really hard so I moaned. He gave me a huge wet sloppy dog kiss. He licked my neck, and in the middle of my breasts. He then said, "I'm going to stick my dick in between your tits. He did, and I had his tip pointing at me. Kendall then pulled out, and grabbed my ass. He said, "let me show you how a real man does this."

I just nodded, and bit my lip. Kendall grabbed my butt and picked me up. He held me so that his face was in me again. He had muttered, "So wet."

Kendall said, "Jo babe."

I said, "Yeah Kendall."

Kendall said, "I want to make love to you."

I asked, "Aren't we already doing that?"

Kendall said, "Kind of, but I want to you know make you feel good."

He was back the old Kendall was back, sort of. Kendall then bit my clit gently. I held his head. Kendall was still holding onto my ass. He is so strong, and muscular. I came onto him. Kendall was fully hard again. He then said, "Brace yourself." He dropped me onto the bed, and then he put me under the covers and hen he came into the bed with me. Kendall then got on top of me. I just felt him lift one of my legs, and then he said, "Ready for me to be your first."

I asked, "Ken, am I your first?"

Kendall said, "Yeah."

He then put his member on my clit. He then waited and I nodded. Kendall went in and out of me. He then went really fast, and hard. Kendall was leaning on top of me, and he was kissing my neck. I felt him go deeper and deeper. Kendall just said, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, your pussy is so warm."

I felt Kendall drip in me. He then got really hard. His penis is so soft, but it's so hard. I mean I know it doesn't make sense, but what I mean, is the way he it fits in me is so soft, and when I held it, it was soft, but it is hard because of his boner. Kendall had slid easily in and out of me. He used his hands to hold my hips so they wouldn't buck. Kendall just kissed my neck, and all over me to take the pain away. I could feel his shaft on me. He wasn't even my boyfriend. Kendall then pulled slowly out, and then flipped us over he said, "Jo bounce on my fucking cock, make it shoot cum out, ride me."

I did as told, and fuck it hurt. I just did as told, and I felt Kendall drip even more. He looked so adorable. Kendall said, "Faster please."

I rode him faster. Kendall asked, "Baby are you oh man this is so good. Baby are you on the man my dick is hurting. Baby are you on the pill?"

I nodded. I had taken the pill today because of the scenes I had. Kendall said, "Amazing."

Kendall said, "Faster, and harder."

I went faster. But I then flipped Kendall over, so I was on the bottom. Kendall then shoved it into me. I mean it was pleasurable, but it hurt. I could feel him get even harder. I moaned out, "KENNDDALL!" really loud. He was such an amazing boy. Kendall said, "Baby say my name again."

I moaned out, "KENNDDALL!" Kendall then shot more cum into me. I said, "Keep going, I'm so close." He kept his rhythm, and then I came. Kendall said, "Babe let me say I slept with you."

Kendall pulled me under the covers, and we did what only God and we know. I woke up and I realized I was naked. I then saw Kendall in my bed and he was naked. I thought wait did we have sex. I woke Kendall up after I got dressed and he said, "Hey."

I felt him pull me back in and say, "Make me happy by letting me at your pussy."

I said, "Ken, later, we have to shoot a bunch of scenes today."

Kendall just pulled me into him, and he rubbed his shaft against my thin jeans. Kendall just said, "Dress me using your mouth."

I followed his orders not wanting the mean Kendall to come out. I grabbed his boxers, and I slipped them on. When I had to bite them over his dick, I got right to there, and Kendall said, "Now suck."

I didn't and Kendall said, "I believe I said, "I want to be in your pussy."

I said, "Kendall 1, Jess, 2, scene in 25, 3, maybe later."

When we got to set, Jess wasn't there. Kendall said, "So since we aren't in the fifth scene, we can have a heavy make out session in my dressing room."

I said, "Kendall, not now."

I got ready for Today's scene. I pretty much have to have sex with Kendall. Megan met Austin, and now it shows Casey and Rachael at Rachael's door.

_Entering TV world_

Casey knocks on Rachael's door.

Rachael opens.

Rachael: Megan found love in Austin thanks to you.

Casey: yeah but I still love you.

Rachael: I love you too.

Casey then leans against the doorframe, and kisses Rachael slowly. All of a sudden, Casey grabs her waist, and Rachael, grabs his neck. Casey lifts Rachael up, and walks into her house.

_End of TV world_

They did that scene, and then we went to the next part of that scene. Kendall threw me on the bed, and we made out for a while, and then.

_Entering TV world_

Casey and Rachael have it.

Casey: Rachael I don't know how we are going to tell your parents.

Rachael: Why would we tell my parents we had sex?

Casey: I don't know. But what I do know is that I want you.

Rachael: Casey, I don't really know you, and yet I had sex with you.

Casey: Yeah but I don't think that matters if you love me. I mean I love you but do you love me.

_End of TV world_

Kendall and I finished our scene which we had to shoot twice. I mean it is kind of inappropriate, but still it's a teen's show, not a kid's show. Kendall brought me into his dressing room, and locked the door. He had said, "I love you Jo Taylor."

I said, "I love you too Kendall Knight."

I mean I did love him. Kendall said, "Babe I'm sorry if I'm coming on strong, I just need to you know please myself." He started to suck on my neck, about to give me a hickey.

I pushed him away, but he just unzipped my jean shorts. He shoved his hand down there, and started to finger me. I got a phone call from Camille. I told Kendall, and he was still fingering me while making out with my neck. I said, "Hey Cami."

Camille asked, "Jo do you want to hang out later, or tomorrow?"

Kendall made me moan, and Camille asked, "  
Who are you doing it with?" I said, "No one really, I just." Camille asked, "Did I call while you and Kendall were having sex?"

I said, "Sorry but yes. I'll hang out, holy crap, ill hang out with you tomorrow."

Kendall said in a husky voice, "babe you're turning me on so much."

Camille said, "Bye."

I said, "Kendall Knight, how dare you embarrass me while I'm on the phone."

Kendall just said, "Hey I know that you love me."

Jess knocked on the door, and no one answered. Kendall just yelled, "Who is it?"

I heard, "Kendall it's me Jess, can I come in."

Kendall tried to pull his hands out of my shorts, but he couldn't, and Jess walked in. she saw Kendall with his hands down my shorts. Jess just said, "So I was just some rebound."

Kendall got his hand out, and said, "Jess we are rehearsing for the next scene."

Jess just said, "Yeah right, Kendall, we are through. If you wanted to date Jo, you should have just told me, instead of letting me see you cheat on me."

Kendall got off of me, and said, "Jess babe."

Jess said,  
"No Kendall, you obviously like Jo. Tell me honestly, how many times have you screwed Jo?"

Kendall looked down shamefully, and said, "Four."

Jess just shook her head and left. She just left. Kendall said, "See acting."

Kendall and I got back together, and he never stopped showing he cared for me. We became active for a year, and then we had a child. We named him Casey, after Kendall's character in New Town High. We all lived very happy.

**A/N I hope you like this. **


End file.
